Sobre el cuartel de Aurores
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Draco es medimago en el cuartel de aurores por exigencias de la ley de Granger sobre reinserción de mortífagos y otros delincuentes, pero siempre termina discutiendo con uno de los profesores de la academia…


Haberse convertido en un buen medimago parece no haber redimido todos sus sentimientos en cuanto a devolver al mundo mágico todo lo que le ha quitado. No es que se hubiese vuelto de repente un alma caritativa, simplemente, no quiere estar en deuda con nadie, no quiere que ninguna otra persona le mire por encima del hombro. Porque él no es menos que ningún otro mago.

Equivocadamente, hay quien piensa que hace todo eso porque quiere aparentar que se unió al bando de la luz, pero que realmente sigue con sus ideales tal y como su padre hizo tras la primera derrota de Voldemort. Y quizás sí que finge un poco, pero está claro que ha perdido todas las ganas de luchar contra nada en estos años que han pasado.

Lo único que ahora desea es tener una vida tranquila y ser un ciudadano del mundo mágico igual al resto, independientemente de lo que se dibuje bajo su manga.

Ha tenido momentos en los que ha deseado dejarlo todo y marcharse, dejar la carrera y gritarle al mundo que está harto de todo, pero su temple se ha mantenido inhiesto y decidido. Tiene que hacerlo y demostrarlo. Porque así es él. Un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza, y aunque ahora para nadie ese apellido sea sinónimo de grandeza y poder; para él sigue significando lo mismo que antaño, y solo eso es un motivo más que válido para levantarse.

Le sorprendió gratamente que en el ministerio accedieran a darle un puesto entre sus filas. Aunque secretamente, sabe que tiene que agradecérselo a la ley promulgada por la _sabelotodo_ con ansias de recuperar la "normalidad". Igualdad. Jamás la habría y por mucho que intente "integrarlo en la sociedad" no va a agradecer ni un ápice porque todo lo que ha conseguido ha sido con el sudor de su sangre pura.

Antes de eso se ha pasado años dedicado íntegramente a seguir a otro medimago, a hacerle las veces de ayudante, para su desesperación. Un mago ya entrado en la centena que no creía que los hechizos de curación habían avanzado un siglo y además le miraba mal precisamente por ello. ¡Era lo que le habían enseñado en San Mungo! ¿Qué quería? Aunque armándose de paciencia, consiguió aguantar durante aquel periodo sin ningún contratiempo.

Pero si creía que lo estaba pasando mal entonces, ahora sabe que jamás hay que pensar eso de que "no podría ser peor"; no solo está atrapado en un trabajo que el ministerio prácticamente le obliga a hacer, si no que tiene a Granger controlándolo y a un jefe que lo odia y no tiene problema en demostrarle que eso que tiene tatuado en su antebrazo jamás podrá ser borrado ni pasado por alto.

—¡Malfoy! —oye gritar al jefe de aurores— ¡Malfoy! Haz algo con esto, rápido.

Se echa a un lado y observa como pone sobre la camilla a un chico de no más de diecisiete años. Está pálido y tiene toda la pierna manchada de sangre, le rasga la dura tela y el chico aúlla de dolor. Está prácticamente seguro de conocer la procedencia del grupo de entrenamiento del muchacho.

—¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? —pregunta mientras se quita el estetoscopio del cuello y se lo pone alrededor.

—Ha sido un accidente —dice este mirándolo también algo impresionado— ¿Puedes hacer algo?

—Por supuesto —aclara mientras lo mira de reojo sintiéndose algo ofendido, aunque si él se viese la pierna de semejante forma también se lo cuestionaría. Por el amor de Merlín, que solo es un crío.

El jefe mira durante un rato más al chico tendido en la camilla y a los pocos minutos sale de allí con la excusa de seguir supervisando el resto de entrenamientos.

—Te has hecho una buena, ¿eh? —conversa Draco intentando tranquilizarlo mientras mira la herida en el muslo.

El chico no responde, tiene la cara algo verde y luce bastante impresionado. Intenta cerrar la herida primero directamente con magia, pero se abre a los pocos segundos, como imaginaba, demasiado ancha para cerrarla de aquella forma, así que decide que primero le aplicará una poción para que la piel le crezca un poco y luego cuando ya sea posible, la cerrará.

Le frena la hemorragia y le pone un par de ungüentos para que no se infecte. Luego con cuidado comienza a echar unas gotas de la poción para que la piel crezca a mayor velocidad de la que sería habitual.

Y de repente, mientras la última gota se desliza por el instrumento de cristal, la puerta se abre de golpe y Harry Potter enfundado en su túnica de auror y respirando como si viniese caminando desde Hogwarts aparece por ella. Draco como acto reflejo cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

Paciencia se ha convertido en su mantra personal cada vez que el auror entra en su consulta.

—¿Es grave? —pregunta como siempre, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar con pociones y unos cuantos puntos. He intentado cerrarla, pero…

—Bueno —le interrumpe— lo que sea, puede seguir entrenando, ¿no?

—A ver, Potter, tú verás, pero creo que al menos hoy, deberías dejarlo recuperarse.

—Tonterías —responde como siempre— yo me he hecho cosas mucho peores —y dicho eso, agarra al chico del brazo para ver si puede incorporarse.

—Pero no todos son héroes —replica mientras sujeta al muchacho que se ha quedado algo más pálido— déjalo descansar.

Por primera vez, le reta con la mirada. Porque está harto. Sabe que él no es allí nada más que el medimago encargado de arreglar lo que el _amable_ profesor de "Intervención en Exteriores I" rompe en sus estudiantes, pero piensa que no es normal que habiendo tantos profesores y alumnos en aquella academia, los de Potter tengan el record de huesos rotos.

Está prácticamente seguro de que se pasan más tiempo sobre su camilla que en el aula.

—Tienen que estar preparados para cosas peores que esta, créeme —replica de nuevo.

—Ya, y yo como facultativo de la medimagia te informo de que si esta herida no se cierra como es debido, el chico se quedará con secuelas. ¿Acaso yo te digo cómo tienes que entrenar a tus chicos? Pues no te metas en cómo deben curarse mis pacientes.

Potter sigue sin mirarle, pero suelta el brazo del chico y sale de allí hondeando su túnica bastante ofendido y de mal humor.

Y él, por fin, resopla tranquilo. Pocas veces se sale con la suya y cada vez que lo hace, lo considera una batalla ganada. Jamás pensó que el gryffindor fuese tan obcecado; aunque sabe que es uno de los motivos de su éxito. Se han peleado casi todas las veces que alguno de sus pupilos ha caído en sus manos, y ya van muchas, no sabe que es lo que hace, porque no se atreve a preguntar, pero, ahora eso sí, casi todos los alumnos que él tutela consiguen llegar a ser aurores, una proporción bastante más alta que la del resto de tutores, pero a costa de que su consulta está atestada de chicos cada dos por tres. Y Potter viene a devolverlos al campo de batalla, sin importar huesos rotos, heridas sangrantes, esguinces o labios partidos. Él, que siempre ha creído en los principios maquiavélicos, en esos momentos se cuestiona si realmente el fin justifica los medios.

Vuelve a observar al chico, que se ha acomodado en la camilla y parece que no ha sido el único que se ha quedado tranquilo con la marcha de Potter.

—Es un poco sádico, ¿eh? —dice mientras presta atención a la evolución de la herida.

—Un poco. ¿Cuánto tardará en curarse? —pregunta mirándola con preocupación.

—Un día, como mucho. Quizás mañana puedas librarte del profesor Potter también —le ofrece como alivio.

—Me gustaría volver cuanto antes, señor —expone algo inseguro, sabe que el medimago y su profesor no se llevan precisamente bien—. Es un sádico, pero sabe lo que hace y no puedo quedarme rezagado si no quiero que me expulse de su grupo.

Draco lo escrudiña con la mirada y se pregunta si con el informe de acceso al entrenamiento exigen esa falta de racionalidad que todos los aurores parecen tener.

—Mañana por la mañana estarás como nuevo —le hace saber, y el chico asiente satisfecho.

Cuando termina su turno, el futuro auror está profundamente dormido. Entre los calmantes y seguramente, el duro entrenamiento al que ha sido expuesto para haberse hecho semejante herida, prácticamente se ha desmayado sobre la cama. Cierra las cortinas y sale de la sala intentando no hacer ruido.

Se quita la bata blanca con pequeñas salpicaduras rojas y la deja sobre su perchero, coge su gabardina marrón oscura y se la abotona por completo antes de salir y cerrar su consulta desde fuera. Mira el reloj sabiendo que dentro de unas horas el medimago de guardia pasará a hacerle una visita a su paciente.

—¿Cómo está?

¡Por el amor de Merlín! Si no fuese porque ha reconocido aquella voz en cuanto ha pronunciado la primera palabra, le habría dado un buen puñetazo en la cara. Aunque siendo Potter el que las ha pronunciado, no descarta hacerlo de todos modos.

—¿No puedes venir de frente, como las personas normales? —pregunta poniendo una mano sobre su pecho debido al susto.

—Acabo de terminar, no he podido llegar antes.

Draco lo mira de arriba abajo. Tiene bastante mal aspecto. Está cubierto de barro, su pelo ha visto tiempos mejores (y eso viniendo de Harry Potter ya es decir mucho), su túnica está rasgada por algunos sitios y además tiene serias manchas de sangre.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta reteniéndolo del antebrazo donde hay una abertura bastante significativa.

Potter tira de él enseguida.

—No es nada.

Draco bufa y vuelve a abrir la puerta de nuevo.

—Entra —ordena quedándose a un lado para que Potter entre.

—Te he dicho que no es nada.

Alza su ceja rubia al más puro estilo Malfoy y el auror pone los ojos en blanco pero le hace caso sin rechistar.

La consulta está a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña vela que ha dejado encendida junto al chico por si se despierta en mitad de la noche.

Ambos pasan y Draco enciende un pequeño flexo que tiene en su mesa. Se sienta en un banco bajo y le señala a Harry que lo haga sobre la camilla. Una vez que ambos están colocados el rubio convoca un maletín que tiene con los cuidados para una herida de poca consideración como aquella.

Potter mira desde arriba, paciente, cómo el slytherin lo remanga y limpia su brazo bastante lleno de barro.

—Estás heridas no son gran cosa, pero si se infectan tardan más en curar, te duelen y además te dejan una cicatriz horrible. Aunque a ti eso de las cicatrices no te suele ir mal, lo mismo recibes otra orden de merlín.

—Muy gracioso —le dice Potter forzando una sonrisa.

Con cuidado termina de limpiarla y con una gasa expande una crema por el contorno.

—¿Sabes que si fueses un muggle habrías necesitado puntos?

—Tonterías. Exageras.

Draco tuerce la boca algo molesto. ¿Por qué siempre cuestiona sus procedimientos y sus diagnósticos? Levanta la mirada para replicar esa respuesta y observa como Potter frunce los labios. Le está doliendo.

Sonríe para sus adentros y hace un poco más de presión, quizás si suelta un pequeño quejido… pero no lo hace.

—¿No te duele? —pregunta, después de estar seguro de que por dentro debe estar gritando.

—Molesta un poco.

—Vamos Potter, nadie te está mirando, deja de ser un jodido héroe perfecto por una maldita vez en tu vida, es obvio que te duele —al decir eso presiona con un dedo fuerte, haciendo que el moreno deje escapar un grito—. ¿Lo ves? Claro que te duele, pero eres un vanidoso, que disfruta con que todos le digan lo valiente que es y descarga su frustración con chicos a los que no dejas ni descansar.

Harry lo mira ofuscado, piensa en qué debe decirle ahora, porque como siempre, el slytherin no tiene la mejor imagen de él. Imagina muchas formas de dejarle callado para una buena temporada. Pero realmente, cree que diciéndole la verdadera razón lo hará para siempre y no volverá a debatir cada vez que tiene que ir a rescatar a uno de sus chicos de los cuidados del medimago.

—No me hago el héroe, Malfoy, simplemente si no hay nadie que esté ahí para oír como lloriqueas, veo una tontería hacerlo.

Como esperaba, Draco se ha quedado callado y sin decir nada sigue curando la herida. De vez en cuando eleva la mirada para observarlo, como si tuviese algo en la mente, pero no se atreviese a decírselo.

—Granger pasa a menudo por aquí, no hace falta que te hagas la víctima —suelta al fin, como si las palabras le quemasen la lengua y soltarlas fuese la única forma de aliviarlo.

—Hermione tiene otras cosas en las que pensar, como en su familia y yo no soy un crío que necesite atenciones.

Harry sabe que se ha vuelto bastante huraño desde que terminó la guerra. Pero no tiene razones para cambiar ahora. Su vida se resume en entrenar e ir a cenar con sus amigos un sábado sí y otro no. La última vez que salió con alguien corazón de bruja estuvo almorzando a base de buffet libre durante tres meses y desde entonces ha pensado que prefiere dejar su vida privada dentro de sus pantalones o en su mano, pero nada más.

—Vamos, Potter, tampoco es como si no tuvieses más amigos.

—Ya, pero la mayoría, como tú, tienden a ponerme cierto tipo de sobrenombres que odio oír.

—¿Héroe? —pregunta alzando una ceja algo incrédulo.

—Eso —confirma. A veces es incapaz de pronunciarla, ha llegado a cogerle verdadera grima a esas palabras— odio oír ese tipo de calificativos así que prefiero pasar el tiempo solo, gracias.

—Esta bien, no volveré a utilizarla si es que te molesta tanto, supongo que es igual que cuando a mí me llaman… —Draco no continúa, pero Harry sabe a que se refiere y lo mira curioso—. Ya está. Mañana pásate y te pondré otra venda y más ungüento.

—Gracias.

Cuando se va, Draco no sabe por qué iba ese _gracias_. Cualquiera diría que por la venda en su brazo, pero cuando ha levantado la vista y ha captado esa mirada, se cuestiona que quizás también ha valorado ese gesto, esa promesa de que no volverá a llamarlo héroe.

Y él, sin ser consciente, espera ansioso no meter la pata y hacerlo ya que está bastante acostumbrado a llamarle así. Y no sabe, tampoco, que se mordería la lengua si de esa forma recibiese otra mirada así.

* * *

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que dejó de pronunciar la palabra tabú. Y Potter parece bastante agradecido. E incluso le ha sonreído y ha dejado que uno de sus muchachos pasase toda una tarde sentado a cargo de sus atenciones.

Quizás no solo es que haya dejado de utilizar esas palabras, si no que él también está intentando no discutirle cada cosa que dice, ni contradecirle y eso está ayudando a que poco a poco la cosa esté yendo por fin como debe ser. Al fin y al cabo, él trabaja para los aurores y estos deben dejar su salud en sus manos, debería haber esa confianza y esa tranquilidad que está reinando en estos momentos.

El miércoles hay tres chicos en sus camas. Los tres de Potter, obviamente. Aunque el efluvio de pre aurores ha disminuido esa semana. Tan solo han ido cuatro, es decir, uno más aparte de los tres que ahora descansan al otro lado de la habitación tras el biombo. Y eso viniendo del gryffindor es todo un logro.

Se queda un minuto tras el panel que sirve para darles intimidad a sus pacientes mientras revisa sus pociones y se da cuenta de que ha olvidado una. Se gira, para ir a por ella, pero se para en seco al oír la conversación entre los chicos.

—Es lo que Ferguson y yo pensamos —se oye, y a continuación una risotada— ¡Por fin alguien se ha dignado a echarle un polvo al profesor Potter!

—Baja la voz —chista uno— nos van a oír.

—Agua fiestas. Pero tienes toda la razón, desde hace una semana está mucho más tranquilo. ¿Os fijasteis como se libró Button de aquel castigo que estaba cantado? Joder, a mí me ha hecho correr bajo la lluvia por no acabarme la sopa.

—¿Qué creéis entonces que habrá pasado? ¿Le habrán dado un toque de atención y por eso se ha calmado?

—¿Estás de broma? —habla de nuevo el primero—. El jefe está encantado con los grupos que forma el profesor Potter. Siempre lo dice. Ese, lo que tenía, era una frustración sexual de caballo.

Draco no puede evitar reírse al oír como los tres chicos lo hacen.

—Pero ya no viene a buscarle ese chico alto y rubio con acento americano que siempre lo esperaba —añade el que parece más pequeño de los tres.

—¿Y qué? Se habrá echado otro novio. Ya oís a las chicas, cada vez que nos acompaña a hacer la marcha se les caen las bragas y se asfixian por correr detrás de su culo.

Al rubio se le para la risa automáticamente. Un momento… ¿Potter es gay? ¿Harry Potter? ¿el hér…, el gryffindor que él conoce desde que tiene uso de razón?

Pega más el oído al biombo para no perderse nada.

—Sea lo que sea, y en este caso lo digo completa y literalmente: me alegro de que le hayan dado por el culo.

Draco hace ruido para que los chicos sepan que está ahí y que va a entrar, y sus risas dejan de oírse al instante. Menuda boquita, no se extraña de que los castiguen tan a menudo.

* * *

Cuando el jueves, Potter se pasa por su consulta para curarse una ceja partida, no puede evitar mirarlo de otra forma. Desde que esa relación soportable se ha instalado entre ellos, ya no lo hace con rabia, sabe que es fruto del esfuerzo de ambos y él tampoco ha recibido más indirectas sobre su trabajo. Y todo por haber abandonado unas cuantas palabras de su vocabulario.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más agradece y sinceramente, alivia, es que por fin haya alguien en aquel maldito lugar que no lo mire por encima del hombro, como si fuese un despojo de la sociedad y estuviese allí cumpliendo una condena.

Entiende que para ellos, futuros aurores, él no sea más que uno de los malos, el Mortífago que se libró de ir a Azkaban, pero después de años y arrepentimientos, se pregunta hasta cuándo tendrá que cargar con el lastre de algo que hizo con tan solo quince años.

Ahora resulta que por fin alguien ha tirado a la basura el cartel de ex Mortífago que colgaba perenne de su cuello y no es otro que la última persona que pensó que lo haría, con la que ya se había resignado a que jamás se llevarían bien.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta, pues se ha percatado del escrutinio que el slytherin está haciéndole.

—Nada, solo que me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que soy un medimago competente y vengas por propia voluntad.

Esa es otra, desde que se soportan, Potter ha venido cada vez que lo ha necesitado, se ha sentado en su camilla y no ha rechistado absolutamente nada ante cualquier advertencia o recomendación.

—Nunca he pensado que no fueses competente. Como medimago —añade a continuación.

Pasa por alto ese comentario. Aunque luego lo piensa un poco y se da cuenta de que por primera vez no está siendo irónico, sino, simplemente bromeando. Está tan poco acostumbrado a que alguien bromee con él que esta muy a la defensiva.

Cuando por fin ha terminado de cerrar ese pequeño, aunque profundo corte, le coloca una tirita para que no se ensucie en el entrenamiento y se mantenga la piel unida.

—¿Te duele? —pregunta Draco rozándole levemente la herida.

Lo ha hecho por curiosidad, no como profesional. Mira con atención y de repente su mirada es atraída hacía más abajo y observa sus ojos verdes lo más cerca que jamás lo ha hecho. Vuelve a elevar la vista hacia la herida al darse cuenta de que se lo ha quedado mirando como un estúpido.

—Un poco —admite Harry.

Plenamente consciente de que al slytherin le pasa algo. Le interroga con la mirada, como si sus ojos plateados no fuesen más que las mismas brumas a las que se enfrenta ante un pensadero y pudiesen darle respuestas.

Draco sonríe impertérrito.

—¿Te hace gracia que me duela? —pregunta de nuevo con ese tono que reconoce de la broma anterior.

Vuelve a bajar la mirada, siendo plenamente consciente de que como una araña, se puede quedar atrapado en sus ojos; y abre la boca para contestarle, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre de golpe y Granger aparece por ella.

Potter se levanta enseguida, alejándose de él como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo.

Se acerca a la chica y le besa la mejilla. Anuncia que tiene que irse, le da las gracias por haberle arreglado la ceja y sale de allí como si le hubieran lanzado un _accio_muy potente.

Granger lo observa marcharse y no aparta la mirada aun cuando solo tiene una puerta cerrada que admirar.

Viene como siempre, con su traje muggle, recto y oscuro. Con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y su maquillaje austero. Saca la maldita carpeta y se sienta a hacerle "unas preguntas".

Las mismas que contesta cada trimestre desde hace casi diez años y a la que todos los marcados están condenados a contestar de forma aleatoria cada vez que un miembro del ministerio se presenta en su puesto de trabajo o en su hogar.

La chica siempre lo hace en la consulta, no sabe si es porque lo tiene más a mano o porque aun le tiene miedo a la mansión Malfoy. Pero lo prefiere a tener que acogerla en su propia casa.

Cuando por fin acaba y abandona la sala, tiene un dolor de cabeza bastante incipiente. Tanto que se olvida de todo, de los aurores, de los pacientes, hasta de Potter. Y vuelve a casa lo más rápido posible a dormir.

* * *

Los días avanzan y a Potter se le van acabando las excusas para ir a su consulta. Al día siguiente de la visita de Granger fue porque sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dos días después se empeña en acompañar y quedarse velando a uno de sus chicos que tan solo tiene una torcedura de tobillo; y el domingo, durante su guardia, aparece quejándose de un mareo repentino.

Ya ha pasado la etapa en la que odia a Potter o simplemente le tiene manía, por eso no entiende por qué el gryffindor no hace más que buscar pretextos en vez de admitir de una buena vez que disfruta de su conversación. Y si eso puede con su paciencia, que cada vez que aparezca alguien, se levante como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte en la silla y salga agradeciéndole sus servicios como medimago le crispa los nervios.

Pero luego, sale del pequeño despacho que hay en la consulta y lo observa allí sentado sobre una silla, con el pelo totalmente despeinado y con puntas hacia todos los lados posibles, con esa camiseta varias tallas mayor y que tiene mal colocada, pantalones negros, ceñidos para que puedan caber dentro de esas botas altas y gruesas. Pero sobre todo, esa sonrisa, con la nariz tiznada de algo que nunca sabe que es, pero que la tinta de negro como si hubiese dedicado su tiempo libre a viajar por red flu de un lugar a otro. Y entonces todas esas ideas y ganas de pedirle explicaciones se evaporan lejos de su mente que ahora anda ocupada intentando no dejar escapar otra sonrisa igual de tonta.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —pregunta intentando seguir pendiente del historial que tiene entre las manos—. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

Draco casi puede ver su pequeña cabeza humear, sus irises verdes yendo de un lugar a otro intentando pensar en que excusa poner esta vez. Lo mira humedecer sus labios con delicadeza y pasar su lengua de un extremo a otro. Sabe que no lo hace con ningún tipo de interés ni provocación y es por eso que le estremece aun más de lo que podría hacerlo.

—En realidad —duda— no es que me haya pasado nada, quería ver como andaba todo, si aun había alguno de mis chicos por aquí… ya sabes.

Draco lo mira suspicaz y decide que ha llegado al límite. Deja su carpeta sobre el escritorio y se acerca a la silla donde Potter está sentado.

—Entonces, vienes a ver que tal están tus aurores, ¿no? —pregunta mientras sigue su camino hacia delante con bastante lentitud—, no hay ninguna otra razón para que estés aquí —aprovecha que Potter lo está mirando sin saber que responder y termina de acercarse, se inclina hacia delante y apoya una mano en cada reposabrazos de la silla del moreno, dejándolo atrapado entre esta y su propio cuerpo—. ¿Por qué no admites que simplemente has venido a pasar el rato sin más?

La nuez del gryffindor sube y baja como esos juegos de feria en que se mide la fuerza. Boquea sin saber que responder aun, pero sobre todo, mantiene el contacto visual con Draco. Este le observa sin apartar la mirada, como si con tan solo eso pudiese mantenerlo pegado a la silla y hacerle confesar. Harry piensa que esos orbes grises brillan más que las lámparas de los interrogatorios y que irremediablemente está siendo atraído como una polilla. Que símil tan adecuado, pues no sabe qué le espera si se deja arrastrar por esa luz plateada.

—No quiero molestarte.

—No me molestas.

Harry vuelve a tragar seco y Draco sonríe internamente. Lo tiene donde lo quería.

—No hay ninguna razón en particular por la que haya venido —confiesa, sintiéndolo como un paso al frente.

Pero ya no es suficiente. O al menos no para él, que ahora espera algo más. Ya ha asumido que no está allí para mirar a sus pacientes, así que en ese momento quiere saber por qué, más que saberlo, confirmarlo. Así que decide pagar a Potter con la misma moneda.

Aun sobre él, se acerca aun más, tanto, que puede sentir su tibio aliento y su mirada reptando desde su boca hasta sus ojos. Justo cuando Potter parece rendido y decidido a sacar su armadura y gritar metafóricamente que está dispuesto a arremeter con lo que sea, se separa de él dejándolo casi con la boca abierta y deseosa.

De repente, Harry siente frío, uno propio del abandono, el mismo que sienten dos cuerpos desnudos al separarse.

Draco se aleja de él y se da la vuelta.

—¿Esto es lo que llaman valor en Gryffindor? —pregunta con un tono de más sarcástico.

Aun de espaldas, oye el ruido característico de la silla al ser arrastrada y a Harry levantarse. Este se pregunta qué espera realmente el slytherin porque aun no está del todo seguro. Se acerca a él, pero se detiene a medio camino.

—No sé si este es el tipo de valentía de la que presumía Godric Gryffindor.

Draco sonríe con la ventaja que le otorga estar frente a la mesa de sus utensilios.

—Bueno, yo creía que eras bueno enfrentando dragones.

Espera que esa indirecta sea por fin captada, porque no se ve capaz de ser más sutil. Si no, pasará a las directas.

Pero al parecer sí que ha sido recibido el mensaje correctamente, pues ahora siente su voz pegada al oído, justo detrás de su cuerpo.

—No quiero perseguir al dragón y tener que cazarlo, si no atraerlo y que él quiera quedarse.

Draco echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya sobre el hombro fuerte de Potter. Sonríe de nuevo. Tiene que admitir que ese juego le gusta, ese tira y afloja; y por supuesto, sentir el cuerpo cálido del gryffindor en su espalda le suscita muchas más sensaciones de las que jamás pensó que podía albergar. Respira hondo porque sabe que a partir de ahora va a ir cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

—¿Y cómo piensas atraer al dragón, Potter? —pregunta en última estancia mientras se gira lentamente.

No obtiene una respuesta de su boca, o al menos no la usual, pues unos labios tibios se posan sobre los suyos no sin antes dejarle totalmente arrasado con su mirada aceitunada. Sus manos se posan sobre sus mejillas, a cada lado, dejándolo dentro de una cárcel que no abandonaría por voluntad propia. Abre su boca, con cuidado y la lengua de Harry se choca con la suya provocando que un gemido desvergonzando y quedo escape de su garganta.

A partir de entonces, sin plena consciencia, deja a sus manos vagar por la espalda fuerte del auror, que ha hecho lo propio con las suyas y lo aprisionan ahora posesivamente por la cintura y no sabe dónde le queman más porque un simple roce de esa piel le hace estremecerse.

Se besan sin contemplaciones, con tranquilidad, como si una vez que han abierto la veda ya nada más importase. Todo es boca, saliva, calor.

Y justo cuando Harry ha metido su mano bajo la camisa de Draco un golpe seco los hace separarse rápidamente.

—Es el medimago de guardia —le anuncia Draco— ya ha llegado.

Harry lo mira expectante, como queriendo decirle que no sabe qué hacer en ese momento. Si irse, quedarse o agarrar a Draco y aparecerlo sobre su cama; pero entonces, la puerta que da a la sala es golpeada y todas las ideas desaparecen de su mente.

—Ya voy —dice el rubio.

Harry le da un suave beso en velada promesa de que aquello no se ha quedado ahí y que volverá reclamando más porque no se ha quedado para nada satisfecho, todo lo contrario. Así que agarra su túnica y sale por la puerta dándole las buenas noches al otro medimago que acostumbrado al ir y venir de los aurores, no se extraña de que Harry esté allí.

* * *

Ha pasado casi una semana del beso con Harry y apenas lo ha visto de pasada. Quiere pensar que está ocupado y no esquivándolo, aunque por supuesto, no puede evitar que su mente invente mil y un motivos por los que Potter no ha vuelvo a su consulta, a cual más irrazonable.

Pero el viernes por la noche, cuando está apunto de acabar su turno, aparece por allí como esa ficha de dominó que hace derrumbar al resto, por muy elaborado y bien colocado que estuviese todo. Se pregunta si Potter conoce el poder de persuasión que tiene su simple sonrisa y lo hace conscientemente para librarse de cualquier cosa. Sabe que no. Que ese estúpido e inocente, para según que cosas, es totalmente ajeno a que su sonrisa consigue derretir su cerebro como un helado un día de mucho sol. Así que allí se encuentra, después de haberle deseado desde viruela de dragón, hasta impotencia selectiva, imitando su gesto y esperanzado en que venga dispuesto a acabar lo que sus labios le prometieron.

—¿Has terminado ya? —pregunta acercándose a él y observando que no haya nadie por ahí cerca.

—Sí, déjame que acabe de recoger esto.

Pero no lo deja, y Draco se ve arrastrado hasta la mesa que hay tras él. A parte de sentir el cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo, nota como el auror ha puesto un hechizo en la habitación, que no sabe con exactitud cuál es, pero lo intuye perfectamente.

—Nadie nos va a interrumpir esta vez —le confirma por si tenía alguna duda aun.

Y enseguida se dedica a devorar su boca sin contemplaciones. Sus manos le aprisionan y él se siente libre de hacer vagar las suyas por donde estás le permiten.

Harry tira de su camiseta hacía arriba y Draco deja escapar un gemido de anticipación, le gusta, le encanta que sea así de brusco, que demuestre que está ansioso por poseerle, le embriaga ver la reacción que solo ese beso ha provocado en tan aguerrido auror.

—Quiero comerte —le susurra junto al oído cuando ha comenzado a morder la piel bajo su oreja.

Draco como respuesta gruñe muy bajito y desabrocha con premura el pantalón del otro que ya deja asomar con vehemencia que está disfrutando aquello como nunca.

Es consciente de todo lo que está ocurriendo debajo de sus pieles, él también puede notarlo. Ha tenido amantes, no muchos, pero no puede compararlo con nada. Los dedos de Harry parecen haber estado expuestos al fuego porque los siente arder sobre su piel y dejan marcas bajo esta que sabe que tardarán mucho en desaparecer. Y ahora lo único que desea es que todo su cuerpo, por completo disfrute de esa sensación, que ningún recoveco escape de sus caricias.

Mientras, el gryffindor lo aprieta contra sí, temiendo que escape, aun cuando se prometió que no iría a la caza del dragón, no puede evitar atraerlo con posesividad mientras siente los labios pálidos del rubio sobre su clavícula y su hombro ahora que ha conseguido quitarle la ropa.

Harry lo sujeta con firmeza de los muslos desnudos y espigados, lo sienta sobre la mesa que tiene a su espalda, y al hacerlo, un sinfín de ruidos metálicos se oyen. Algunos instrumentos del medimago caen sin que eso le preocupe en lo absoluto. Draco mira al suelo por si algo importante está roto, pero él le sujeta el mentón y lo obliga a besarlo de nuevo, receloso de que otra cosa pueda llamar la atención del rubio en ese instante en el que para él es imposible que nada más lo atraiga además de sus labios y su piel.

Mientras siente su lengua enredada en su boca, nota como el rubio lo encierra entre sus piernas, cómo sus muslos están ahora enlazados a sus caderas, haciendo que de aquel roce pueda surgir una chispa que provoque aun más fuego entre los dos.

Harry entonces, mira hacia abajo y ve que ambos están más que dispuestos para lo que tiene que venir y prepara a Draco con su otra varita, la que dejó sobre la mesa totalmente olvidada.

El rubio se encaja a su alrededor, recibiéndole como si fuese Navidad y Pascua todo a la vez, se detiene un momento y descansa su frente totalmente perlada de sudor sobre el hombro que tiene delante y se permite respirar hondo unos segundos porque sabe que si no, dará un espectáculo bochornoso digno de un virginal quinceañero.

Poco a poco y notando cómo los dedos de Draco han pasado a ser delicadas plumas que acarician su piel a suaves garras que arañan su espalda, va comenzando un vaivén acompasado y que tiene que controlar para no volver frenético, porque verse enterrado en esa nívea piel es más de lo que puede controlar, la sensación de que lo está envolviendo con su propia carne, que está dentro de él es algo que lo descontrola.

—Vamos, Harry —le apremia Draco.

Y como si fuese el pistoletazo de salida de un maratón, le da un nuevo ritmo a sus caderas, haciéndolas chocar con las del rubio que gime ahora justo en su oreja sirviendo de lubricante para ir aun más rápido. Siente como abraza su espalda con fuerza y con la misma posesividad de la que antes él hacía gala, lo agarra de ambas nalgas y sigue envistiendo con fuerza, apretando los dientes.

Enseguida nota como su cuerpo es sacudido por los espasmos del rubio, que ha terminado culminando gracias también al roce de su vientre contra su miembro.

Nada más oír el grito de Draco, su propio nombre dicho en la obnubilad del éxtasis, saliendo de esos labios que ahora están enrojecidos y mordidos, siente que no puede más, que ha llegado al límite y lo acompaña segundos después.

Inmediatamente, sus manos sueltan las nalgas del rubio y sus palmas húmedas se plantan sobre la mesa impidiendo que su cuerpo caiga debido al esfuerzo.

Sus respiraciones, agitadas y entrecortadas son lo único que se oye después de ese choque de cuerpos.

Harry, que se ha quedado encogido, levanta la vista y se separa con delicadeza del rubio, que aun mantenía sus piernas entrelazadas a él.

—Ha sido intenso —reconoce el moreno.

—Como no podía ser de otra forma, tratándose de ti y de mí —bromea.

* * *

Tiene que reconocer que todos esos encuentros furtivos que se han sucedido tras aquel primero, han sido igual e incluso más intensos. Ha descubierto que Harry es alguien apasionado, no solo en su trabajo, si no con todo. Y aunque pretende referirse única y exclusivamente al sexo, sabe que ya no es así. También ha encontrado ese entusiasmo en otros aspectos de su vida, en la manera en que habla de sus amigos, o de cosas que él considera tan simples como un pastel de chocolate o una taza de café bien caliente.

Lo abruma y lo inquieta a querer más a partes iguales y no entiende ese dualismo. Potter es de esas personas que tienes que llevarte entero, que es indivisible, no pretendas querer de él solo su cuerpo, porque su mente estará ahí dispuesta a acompañarlo sin que te des cuenta y cuando quieras advertirlo se habrá instalado cómodamente entre ambos mientras charláis sobre quidditch en su cama después de haberos devorado mutuamente.

Descubre que los detalles son su fuerte, y que al igual que su sonrisa y su mirada brillante, es algo que trae de serie y que hace sin pensar, el tener cosas que le gustan a él y solo a él las noches en que lo visita, dejarle la toalla sobre la estufa calentándose si por la mañana él sale antes a trabajar… Pero sabe que no lo hace porque sea él, si no porque es así, es un gryffindor y está en su naturaleza y se mentaliza desde un principio para no esperar más de lo que pueda recibir.

* * *

Tiempo después, un lunes muy temprano, la mañana siguiente de haber pasado una noche bastante fogosa con Draco, Harry se presenta en el cuartel de aurores bostezando audiblemente.

—¿Mala noche? —pregunta un compañero interpretando contrariamente su falta de sueño.

Asiente sin más, ya que aunque Draco y él lleven ya más de un mes con su rutina de terminar siempre en casa de uno o de otro, no le ha contado a absolutamente nadie lo que ahora comparte con el medimago.

El chico le abre la puerta y ambos entran a su lugar de trabajo, donde normalmente reina una paz y tranquilidad apabullantes y hoy predomina el caos más absoluto.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —pregunta uno de sus compañeros entrando tras ellos.

—Ha aparecido una marca tenebrosa —dice su jefe llegando inmediatamente hasta donde está Harry.

Este empalidece, hace más de una década que la guerra ha acabado, y la última que vio fue la que sostenía el brazo que anoche le hacía correrse sobre su vientre.

—Vamos, Potter —apremia su jefe— acompáñeme.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta intentando parecer impertérrito.

—A detener a Malfoy. Hay una orden.

—Pero señor —suplica mientras lo sigue—, yo no ejerzo, ya lo sabe; solo soy profesor, hace mucho que no salgo del cuartel y…

—Pero usted es el único con experiencia y poder para enfrentar a un Mortífago.

—¿Cuándo ha aparecido la marca? —pregunta intentando ganar tiempo

—Esta madrugada, sobre las cuatro, cuatro y media.

—Pero Malfoy no estaba trabajando a esa hora.

—Ya, pero fuimos a la mansión Malfoy, su residencia oficial y no estaba allí, así que si no nos da una buena coartada, tendré que detenerlo como único sospechoso. ¡Qué descaro! Invocarla en pleno cuartel de aurores…

Su jefe sigue soltando improperios, pero su mente ahora está mucho más lejos…

¡Claro que no estaba en la mansión Malfoy! Estaba en su casa, en su cama, dentro de él. Y sabe con seguridad que su varita lo único que ha convocado esa noche ha sido una ayuda para que eso sucediera mucho menos dolorosamente.

Cuando llegan a su consulta, Draco acaba de llegar y en cuanto los dos cruzan el umbral de la puerta se los queda mirando extrañado. Arruga el entrecejo en dirección a Harry que le observa con un gesto que no sabe como describir.

El jefe de aurores se pone frente a él, con la mirada firme y con la varita colgando de su mano derecha.

—Señor Malfoy —se dirige a él—, ¿dónde estuvo anoche entre las tres y las cinco de la madrugada?

Draco desvía imperceptiblemente sus ojos grises en dirección a los verdes del moreno y este los abre como platos, dándole a entender que ni se le ocurra decir la verdad, aunque por supuesto, esa opción no ha pasado por su mente ni un momento. Sabe que podría perder su trabajo perfectamente y arrastrar a Harry con él.

—Estaba en casa, durmiendo.

Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza y el rubio no entiende porqué no está aliviado si acaba de encubrirlo.

—¿En su casa? ¿En la mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire? —Draco asiente preguntándose a que vienen esa pregunta si ya ha dicho donde estaba— bien —dice entonces el jefe de aurores mientras lo agarra con fuerza de un brazo y lo pone de espaldas a él—. Queda detenido como principal y único sospechoso de haber convocado la marca tenebrosa sobre el cuartel de aurores.

—¿Qué? —casi grita girando la cabeza bruscamente en dirección a Harry.

Y nota como sus manos son sujetadas con fuerza, clavándose en el hueso de su muñeca y desgarrándole la piel cuando el auror tira de él.

Pero más le duele salir de aquella habitación sin que Harry haya abierto la boca.

* * *

Harry da vueltas por toda la habitación, como un león enjaulado, que es prácticamente lo que es en este momento.

Mira a un lado y a otro, como si de repente, la respuesta a su problema fuese a pintarse en la pared en grandes letras naranjas. Suspira.

Tuerce la boca y piensa y piensa, como lleva haciendo toda la mañana.

Sabe que tienen a Draco en la sala de interrogatorios y que a no ser que encuentren una prueba no pueden encarcelarlo, pero eso no le deja más tranquilo, para nada.

Se siente sucio, rastrero y traidor. Y lo peor es que se lo merece, porque es lo que ha hecho, ha mandado a Draco al paredón. Lo ha echado a los leones sin siquiera darle una espada o un escudo.

Se talla las sienes por puro instinto y vuelve a intentar pensar en lo que puede hacer, ¿buscar a los que han sido? Es una buena idea, pero no sabe por donde empezar, lo primero porque ya ha desaparecido la dichosa marca y lo segundo porque no tiene ningún derecho para inspeccionar las varitas de sus alumnos. Y si empezara a preguntar e indagar, sería muy sospechoso. Para eso podría decir directamente que se ha acostado con él y ya está.

Pero no lo hace, o no lo ha hecho y ahora el rubio se enfrenta aun interrogatorio por su culpa.

¿Y qué podía hacer él? ¿Decirle a su jefe la verdad? _No, señor, Malfoy no ha podido ser, es imposible, anoche, entre las tres y las cinco de la mañana, ambos estábamos en mi cama follando, comiéndonos como locos y…_ y aun puede oír sus gemidos, que en cuanto recuerda van directamente a su entrepierna. Por Merlín, ¿Dónde se ha metido?

A los veinte minutos escasos, Hermione hace su aparición. Es la encargada de vigilar a Draco en su "reinserción" como él lo denomina con un sarcasmo arrasador.

Sus tacones resuenan en el frio mármol y se paran frente a él con la pregunta mudando en sus labios.

—Tienes que ayudarme —le dice sin más—, sé que no ha sido él.

Ella asiente, confía en él porque es la persona en la que más confía del mundo, y si no puede fiarse de Harry, no puede hacerlo de nadie más. Y su amigo le está diciendo que Draco Malfoy no convocó la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, justo encima del cuartel de aurores, así que debe ser cierto.

—Será difícil, no tiene coartada y encima es el único marcado que trabaja en este departamento. ¿Sabes si la marca era real o una imitación?

—No, cuando yo llegué ya no estaba.

—¿Pero los domingos no tienes guardia de madrugada?

—Sí —_sí, pero la cambié para poder pasar la noche con Draco, porque esta semana no coincidíamos ni una sola noche_—. Pero se la cambié a un compañero que tenía un compromiso por el sábado.

Hermione sonríe comprensiva y sigue mirando los informes, lo poco que ha podido conseguir hasta ahora.

—Pues está difícil, a ver, no creo que lo manden a Azkaban sin pruebas, pero… Harry, de verdad, ¿estás seguro de que no fue él? No es que yo piense que sí, pero, es muy sospechoso, todo indica que fue él.

¿Cómo decírselo? Como explicarle que está segurísimo, que jamás ha estado más seguro de algo. Que sabe con certeza que Draco no ha sido, con la misma que sabe que si le muerde en el hueco detrás de su oreja, deja escapar un gemido quedo que le pone los vellos de punta.

—Estoy seguro, Hermione.

Y ella asiente, y no es una forma de decirle que sí, que cree en él; es una forma de decirle que hará lo que pueda por librarlo aunque aun esté preguntándose por qué demonios Harry la ha sacado de la cama tan temprano para que Malfoy no sea acusado de algo, y sobre todo, desde cuando a Harry le importa tanto el medimago o lo que ocurra con él.

A las cinco horas de que Malfoy haya sido detenido, Harry aun no se ha acabado su té de la tarde.

En el cuartel no se habla de otra cosa. El ex Mortífago. Una marca tenebrosa. La guerra. Voldemort. Son palabras que hacía años que no circulaban por ese salón y que todos pretendían olvidar, sobre todo el encargado de hacerlas desaparecer que ahora se escurre entre el líquido ambarino.

Observa a los chicos murmurando, como si pudiese oírles el pensamiento y por pura casualidad uno de ellos pudiese decir: _Sí, fui yo quien convocó la marca, y me alegra que le hayan echado la culpa a Malfoy_. Pero por supuesto eso no ocurre, y Harry se mueve en su silla intentando seguir pensando en una forma de librarlo de esa culpa que le pesa tanto a él.

Justo antes de irse a casa, le llega el rumor de que se va a celebrar una vista para el caso, ¿pero que caso? Se pregunta. Porque no tienen nada, no pueden demostrar nada, es imposible que incriminen a Draco por una sospecha, _¡vamos!_ Eso no ocurre desde que la santa y suma inquisidora de Hogwarts era la que imponía castigos pagados con sangre.

Y lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento es correr hasta la sala donde retienen a Draco.

Se asoma por el cristal encantado, donde puede verlo pero no puede ser visto.

Lo observa, pálido pero desafiante, con el dorado cayéndole por la frente como si sudase oro. Con sus ojos metálicos clavándose en el hombre que tiene enfrente. Escupe las palabras como si le quemasen.

—No tienen nada. No he sido yo, habéis revisado mi varita.

Harry no lo sabe, pero ha repetido esa misma frase hasta la saciedad. Prácticamente, ha perdido el sentido para él, pero la sigue diciendo, se defiende con uñas y dientes, porque él no ha sido y la ira le recorre el cuerpo al pensar en lo imbécil que ha sido al pensar que Harry respondería por él.

Ha sido una rata en su laboratorio, ha experimentado con él y ahora, lo deja a merced de los gatos para que puedan atraparlo con saña.

—Entonces, deja que te interroguemos con veritaserum.

Harry empalidece de inmediato.

—He dicho que no —repite de nuevo—, os he permitido revisar mi varita, no habéis encontrado nada…

—Puedes haber usado otra, ¿te piensas que somos estúpidos? Somos aurores, Malfoy.

Draco baja la cabeza y el flequillo le cubre la mirada. Y Harry, pegado al cristal, se pregunta que estará pensando. Y lo que no sabe es que lo que el rubio trajina en su cabeza es precisamente en qué estaba pensado Harry al traicionarlo de semejante forma.

Pero Harry no pensaba que la cosa llegaría tan lejos. Piensa que si él no ha sido lo soltarán. Porque él cree en la justicia. Y no sabe que la justicia, es humana, y por lo tanto no es perfecta. La elaboran las personas, los magos y por lo tanto tiene fallos, como ellos. Así que es posible inculpar a alguien inocente.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué lo ha dejado llegar hasta ahí? ¿Es peor que la gente se entere de que tiene esa relación con Draco Malfoy? ¿O que este se tire toda una tarde declarando no haber intentado convocar a los antiguos seguidores del señor oscuro?

Cada vez que su pecho lo empuja al frente, a decir la verdad, su cabeza recula y le recuerda que perderá su empleo si lo hace y Draco también. Y que mañana no, pero dentro de un par de meses se reirán de esa anécdota. Porque mañana estará libre y trabajando de nuevo, porque, se repinte: no tienen pruebas. Porque no las hay, porque Draco no lo hizo.

—¿Aun sigues aquí? —le pregunta Hermione sobresaltándolo.

—Sí, ¿crees que queda mucho para que lo suelten?

—Harry —no sabe como decírselo—, no creo que lo hagan. Necesitan un culpable, una cabeza de turco.

El ex gryffindor, tuerce la cabeza tan rápido que casi se parte el cuello.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que el ministerio no va a permitir que pase como durante la guerra. Que haya sucesos y nadie sea juzgado, que se mire para otro lado. Y Draco Malfoy es un ex mortífago, que trabaja en el sitio donde una marca tenebrosa ha aparecido. Si dejas un pastel de carne sobre la mesa, en la misma habitación que Ron y sales y cuando vuelves ha desaparecido, ¿Qué piensas?

_¿Y sí Ron hubiese estado esa noche contigo, Hermione?_ Le gustaría preguntarle, _¿y si durante el rato que Ron pasó en tu cama, alguien aprovechó el momento para comerse el pastel porque estaba solo?_ Pero se calla. Porque sabe que empeoraría las cosas. _¿Para quién?_ Le pregunta su subconsciente ahora a sí mismo.

Cuando llega la hora, la máxima que tienen permitidos, dejan marchar a Draco. Pero no con cualquier condición, sino advirtiéndole que debe estar localizable, que no puede salir del país y que al menor intento de escapar, estarán ahí esperándole.

Llega a la mansión Malfoy en cuanto sabe que el rubio está allí.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —le llama, como si las noches anteriores se hubiesen borrado de su mente, aun cuando es posible que su cuerpo aun huela a él.

—Draco, yo…

—Si vienes a compadecerte, a decirme que no podías hace otra cosa, lárgate. Ya lo sé —por un momento se pregunta a quien de los dos trata de convencer, porque sus palabras se tildan de una inseguridad que jamás ha visto en él—. Sé que es peor que sepan porqué no pude hacerlo. Además, de que saldría en todos los periódicos del país y se cebarían a base de bien con esta noticia.

—Es como estar en una piedra en medio de un volcán rodeados de lava. Acorralados —le dice.

—No, Potter. Yo estoy acorralado. Tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. Tu sigues siendo él hé…

Lo ha dicho. No entero, pero si han escapado de su lengua esas dos letras, con esa intención. Y ahora su boca es un hervidero, una olla exprés llena de sopa de letras y el único escape que tienen son sus labios.

—¿Eso piensas? ¿Qué no lo digo porque quiero mantener mi intachable fachada de héroe? ¿Qué es por mi estúpida reputación?

Draco no lo mira, baja sus ojos hacia el suelo y separa sus labios solo unos milímetros, imperceptiblemente, pero él se conoce esos labios de memoria. Y se da cuenta de que él también está acorralado. Pero no en un volcán; su lava es plateada, a veces dorada y se llama Draco Malfoy.

—No seas estúpido. No lo estropees todo —le insiste el rubio.

—Eso es lo que pretendo.

—Pues no lo cuentes — suplica—. Echarás toda tu carrera a la basura y a mí, lo único que me harán, será mandarme a otro lugar a seguir cumpliendo la condena de Granger.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —no contesta inmediatamente, pero por fin levanta la mirada.

—Es lo que quiero —dice finalmente.

Harry asiente. Y se gira para irse de allí. Pero al instante, lo vuelve a hacer, cuando ya ha dado unos pasos para marcharse.

—Es curioso, porque tenemos un concepto diferente de lo que es "todo" —Draco lo mira confuso—. Hasta hace poco, yo tenía el mismo que tú.

Sabe que no lo ha entendido y eso le da aun más rabia si cabe. Pero se va de allí. ¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Prefiere que le echen de su trabajo, que lo manden a Merlín sabe donde antes de reconocer que tiene una relación con él?

La magia le fluye disparatada bajo la piel, la siente refulgir e intentar escapar de alguna forma, pero se calma. _¿Y no pretendías tu precisamente eso hace algunas horas?_ Se pregunta. Sí, hasta que él ha decidido que prefiere perderlo todo antes que admitir delante de nadie que tienen algo.

Y ahora no siente magia, ahora su piel siente dolor y anhelo porque no entiende porqué, si ha sido recorrida con tanto deseo, ahora es desechada y despreciada como si no fuese nada.

* * *

El sol rasga el horizonte, como si luchase por salir y algo se lo impidiese, finalmente tiñe el cielo de todo tipo de tonalidades entre el naranja y el amarillo, ganándole a la noche.

Harry aún permanece despierto y pensativo. Preguntándose qué hacer. Y ya la marca tenebrosa, es una mancha verde al fondo de su cabeza que ha enterrado en lo más profundo.

Se siente como un niño; él no estaba jugando, la pelota estaba ahí, sola, olvidada, con rastros de polvo; pero alguien más ha venido a jugar y ahora la quiere de vuelta. Quiere jugar con ella hasta cansarse.

Sí, si era él el que no quería decirlo no pasaba nada, pero ahora es Draco quien quiere ocultarle a él. Y eso le hace sentirse receloso. Le hace sentirse Dudley Dursley, un niño caprichoso y consentido.

Cuando llega al ministerio lo primero que hace es buscar a Hermione, preguntar por ella, porque siempre tiene todas las respuestas y las noticias actualizadas. El profeta debería llevar su apellido.

—¿Sabes algo más? —le pregunta observando como levanta la vista de un pergamino que sostiene.

—Sé que están buscando pruebas para incriminarlo, pero siguen sin encontrar nada.

Y no lo hacen, al menos durante ese día, y Draco tiene que trabajar vigilado por un auror.

Esa jornada no recibe chicos de Potter, ni compañeros, así que prácticamente está todo el día haciendo trabajo de laboratorio, preguntándose hasta cuándo.

Pero el miércoles la cosa cambia. Los aurores del turno nocturno han encontrado una varita. Es fina, de acebo, treinta y dos centímetros, núcleo de escamas de dragón. Dragón. Y en su interior no solo tiene rastros de animales que él creía mitológicos, si no de magia, oscura y antigua. No solo encuentran restos del _Mosmordre,_ también hay otros hechizos que mandarían a cualquier mago, incluso a Harry Potter, a una larga y siniestra estancia entre las criaturas que se alimentan de los más oscuros miedos.

Y Draco, como no, se encuentra de nuevo sentado en esa silla de aluminio, rígida, y delante de dos aurores que se afanan por recordarle que no está en posición de reclamar ni de ponerse exigente.

Harry también está allí, detrás del cristal. Observando las reacciones del rubio y su afán en negarlo todo, está claro que va a defenderse hasta el final y no va a dejarse amedrentar, ¿dicen que los slytherin no son valientes? No nota diferencias entre las casas en ese momento en el que la mirada del príncipe de las serpientes se enfrenta al jefe de los aurores. Ve eso, valentía.

A él el sombrero quiso mandarlo a slytherin, igual a Draco intentó mandarlo a gryffindor, y con su habitual desprecio respondió que antes muerto, y terminó en la casa del mismo verde que sus ojos y del mismo gris que los suyos.

Reflexiona sobre el tiempo que aguantará. Y si finalmente, accederá a confesar la verdad. Quizás le responda lo mismo que al sombrero, _antes muerto_, antes muerto a que se enteren de que tiene un lío con Potter.

Mirarlo desde el cristal le da una ventaja, puede estudiarlo. Sus gestos, sus rasgos. Mentiría si dijese que lo hace única y exclusivamente por el caso, lo hace porque lo necesita. Se bebe su mirada, gélida, y se quema de frío. Espera no recibirla jamás, siempre que se han encontrado sus ojos han sido fuego y pasión. Es una serpiente, y ahora su entorno está frío, con él eso es imposible, porque su cuerpo arde con su contacto.

Lo interrogan sobre la varita, esa extensión que cuando pasa del árbol a sus manos hace de intermediaria entre la magia y el exterior.

Dice que no sabe de quién es, ni la ha visto nunca. Lo obligan a lanzar un hechizo que responde, pero es lógico, es un mago poderoso, a la mayoría de magos les responde cualquier varita.

Hermione lo mira y se pregunta porque Harry parece estar apunto de atravesar el cristal. Se fija en él un momento y observa como frunce los labios, aprieta las manos en un puño y sus ojos se entrecierran. Todo su cuerpo clama por él y como siempre, Harry es un libro abierto. Es como si una vuelapluma estuviese sobre su cabeza y escribiese cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Si lo condenan, terminará en Azkaban, ¿lo sabes? —dice esperando a ver su reacción.

Ve la trayectoria de sus ojos verdes, que trazan una línea curva desde el cristal hasta sus propios ojos.

—Pero no pueden hacerlo, no tienen pruebas.

—Tu jefe parece dispuesto a encerrarlo. Sea como sea. No necesitará mucho, es un ex convicto, Mortífago. No es como si necesitase un neón luminoso que lo señalase con una flecha.

—Pero él no ha sido, Hermione.

Y lo dice con esa seguridad de nuevo que necesita saber por qué confía tanto en él. Pero ya se lo ha preguntado y sigue sin soltar prenda.

Se oye el sonido de la silla arrastrándose y ve como el jefe de aurores se levanta y sale de la sala de interrogatorios. Draco se queda allí, con las manos esposadas sobre la mesa. Levanta ambas y se echa el pelo hacia atrás, con ese gesto de impaciencia que alguna vez le ha dedicado a él, _me exasperas, Potter._ Pero ahora no le hace gracia.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunta Hermione.

—Señora Weasley, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que presentar el caso ante el Winzengamot.

—Pero ¿con qué pruebas?

—Con lo que hay, que juzgue el tribunal mágico como crea conveniente, esto desde luego, no puede quedarse así, ¿o espera que dentro de un mes aparezca una nueva marca sobre mi edificio?

Se va de allí sin esperar una respuesta y Harry y Hermione se quedan mirándose.

—Pueden juzgarlo, considerarlo culpable con lo que hay, pero no le va a caer una pena grande, libertad vigilada o algo así. Pero desde luego perderá su empleo.

Le informa sabiendo que es exactamente lo que Harry quiere saber.

Draco sale a continuación lo mira. Y el rubio le responde. _Ni lo sueñes_. Porque sabe leer el lenguaje de su mirada, ese que Hermione tiene que leer en una vuela pluma sobre su cabeza, él puede hacerlo directamente sobre sus ojos, no necesita subtítulos.

Sí, eso mismo piensa, que ni lo sueñe, no ahora.

Podría haberlo hecho al principio, no llegar a su despacho y fingir que no pasaba nada para quedársele mirando mientras su jefe lo esposaba y se lo llevaba, ¿y ese es el héroe de gryffindor? Pero Draco prefiere eso, prefiere mil veces ese lado slytherin de Potter, esa prueba de que es un hombre imperfecto. Lo habría entendido, habría dicho _yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, cabrón_, pero luego lo fastidia y le sale ese lado dorado y grana.

Le mira con pena y no hay nada más que irrite a Draco que la pena. Nada. Ni siquiera un hufflepuff enamorado. Le fastidia que esos ojos verdes lo miren así, cuando los ha llegado a ver nublados de éxtasis.

Pero dice _prefiere_, lo que no quiere decir que en su cabeza habría escogido una tercera opción.

Está el Harry Gryffindor, que ahora quiere salvarlo, ese que siente pena del Draco encarcelado en su torre cual damisela en apuros y quiere que él le deje hacerlo, que deje caer su larga y legendaria melena rubia.

Está el lado slytherin, ese que lo traicionó y se calló. Ese que casi lo manda a Azkaban antes de perder su puesto de trabajo y su prestigio. Ese Draco dentro de Harry, que no es el mismo _Draco dentro de Harry_ que era la noche en que apareció la dichosa marca.

Y luego está el lado Harry. Ese que ha estado viendo desde que se acuestan. Ese lado normal y corriente. Ese que gruñe cuando le destapa mientras duermen o ese que suelta un _mierda_ cuando se derrama la leche durante el desayuno. El Harry mortal y mundano que tanto le gusta, ese que sí habría dado la cara por él y habría dicho sin problemas: _Draco y yo pasamos la noche juntos, él jamás haría eso._ Pero está claro que ha pasado. Ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin… Harry ha actuado como un auténtico Ravenclaw y él como un estúpido y crédulo Hufflepuff. Es irónico como ambos, entre los dos, son capaces de reunir las cualidades de las cuatro casas y a la vez fundirlas en solo una.

¿Es mucho pedir que por una vez ambos hubiesen actuado como Harry y Draco? supone que sí, que con toda su historia y su trayectoria, era demasiado y ahora se pregunta en que momento pensó que eso saldría bien.

* * *

A Harry le pasa algo, eso lo sabe Hermione desde que irrumpió en su despacho pidiéndole que defendiese a Draco de las falsas acusaciones de haber convocado el último vestigio de Voldemort.

Pero no sabe qué es, y es un misterio en sí mismo precisamente porque Harry no suele ocultar nada; si no lo dice él, con palabras, sus ojos lo delatan con una precisión increíble.

Y mientras lo ve pasearse como un león enjaulado por su despacho se pregunta qué le ha pasado, qué ha hecho que esté así. Qué le ha llevado a defender a Draco Malfoy, una persona a la que jamás ha soportado.

Algo que jamás ha soportado ella es desconocer o no entender algo. Pero a veces, las respuestas no se hayan en los libros o las letras, como en este caso, y requieren de ciertas manipulaciones para desentrañarlas.

¿Que si se siente culpable? Mucho, pero quiere conseguir respuestas, siempre quiere conseguir respuestas; es la meta en su vida, es una manía o más bien un vicio. Su cerebro bulle por dentro intentando engendrar una pequeña idea. Tiene mono de respuestas y sabe que no podrá dormir tranquila hasta que las tenga todas.

Por eso el jueves llega al despacho de Harry con un plan digno de su cuñado y no de ella misma.

—Harry, el Winzengamot va a condenar a Malfoy. No sé cuánto, ni cómo, ni por qué, pero lo van a hacer. Esta tarde es la vista para decidir la condena.

Espera ver la reacción en Harry, que le cuente por qué se ha metido en ese asunto cuando no es suyo, averiguar qué tiene él que ver en todo ese problema.

Lo que no espera es que Harry recoja su túnica de auror, esa que hace tiempo que no usa, la que renegó vestir porque así se sentía más libre.

Y lo que tampoco ve venir es como la arrastra a ella hasta el ministerio por su chimenea y la hace correr hasta el vestíbulo preguntando donde se está celebrando el juicio de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione le sigue expectante, quiere saber qué está pasando, pero sobre todo, qué va a hacer Harry con todo ese asunto. ¿Quizás lo hizo otra persona y lo está encubriendo? ¿Alguno de sus alumnos? Eso sería lógico, que Harry intentase encubrir alguna chiquillada para que no castiguen a sus chicos y se siente culpable de que hayan culpado a Malfoy. Siente que ha hallado la respuesta.

* * *

Draco está sentado frente a esa marea morada. Sintiendo cientos de ojos pendientes de sus movimientos, si pestañea, parece que esté haciendo algo malo. Hasta piensa en cómo debe respirar.

Y cuando finalmente el grupo de magos centenarios parece decidido a decirle qué demonios tendrá que hacer para remediar el dichoso asunto de la marca, la puerta de la sala se abre y aparecen Harry y Granger. Uno asfixiado, jadeando como Draco le ha visto tantas veces, desde mucho más cerca, cabe destacar. Y Granger detrás, fiel escudero, el sancho panza del Quijote de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

—Vengo a declarar.

Dice, como un niño. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que si juntas todas las edades de los magos del Winzengamot superan el año en el que están; sí, es un crío.

—¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Potter? —pregunta uno. Piensa que viene a echar más mierda encima, a decir que él como experto en marcas oscuras, puede reconocer una pequeña característica de la marca que convertiría a Draco Malfoy en culpable inmediato.

—Sí, ¿puedo sentarme? —pregunta acercándose al estrado.

No lo mira, y Draco piensa que va a estropearlo todo, con su: _"yo quise hacerlo así desde el principio, no quería mentir, no quería meter a nadie en un lío, profesor, no me castigue"_

—Adelante —le dice el encargado de la vista.

—Soy Harry James Potter, Auror de segundo cargo, y vengo a declarar en función de testigo para el caso 25478. El Ministerio de magia contra Draco Malfoy.

Esa voz, esa potencia hace las veces de afrodisiaco dentro de su estómago, es un catalizador que hace que su sangre fluya con más fuerza. No es un crío. Es un hombre, por fin.

—¿Testigo? —se oye en forma de murmullo general.

El jefe del Winzengamot vuelve a darle la palabra.

—El día de autos, y a la hora de los hechos, el señor Malfoy estaba en otro sitio, por lo que le fue imposible realizar ese conjuro. Puedo jurarlo por mi magia, accedo a declarar bajo veritaserum y a depositar en el pensadero parte de mis recuerdos.

El murmullo se convierte en aspavientos, indignación. Incredulidad. Hermione entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Estaba acaso con él, señor Potter? —pregunta con la vena sarcástica que le dan sus años frente a ese puesto.

—Sí —dice manteniendo su postura, con su túnica bien colocada y sus manos a la espalda. Gesto serio.

—¿Dónde? ¿Durante cuanto tiempo? ¿Tuvo el señor Malfoy tiempo para irse de su lugar de reunión entre las tres y las cinco de la mañana? ¿Lo perdió de vista en algún momento?

Vomita las preguntas, intentando pillarlo, porque realmente piensa que está mintiendo.

—En mi casa —responde con voz serena—. No tuvo tiempo, llegó a las ocho de la tarde y salió a las siete de la mañana. No lo perdí de vista en ningún momento.

—¿En ningún momento, durante once horas no lo perdió de vista?

—No

—¿Podría proporcionarnos esas once horas de sus recuerdos para poder constatarlo?

—No todas, señoría.

—¿Por qué? ¿No dice que no lo perdió de vista?

—Algunas pertenecen al ámbito privado de la relación que nos une al señor Malfoy y a mí, son de carácter íntimo, como podrá entrever por la hora que era, y estoy seguro de que no salió de mi cama hasta las siete de la mañana. De hecho, cuando yo salí para el trabajo, él aun seguía durmiendo. He accedido a declarar bajo veritaserum, eso podría bastar.

Hermione se ha quedado en la palabra _cama_, no ha oído nada más después de eso. Ahora solo tiene ojos para Draco Malfoy que mira incrédulo a Harry como si no pudiese creer lo que acaba de hacer. Cosa completamente normal.

Se pregunta que está sucediendo, ¿es cierto? ¿Simplemente intenta encubrir a Malfoy en otro intento heroico de salvar a todo el mundo? Pero como siempre, busca en su mirada verde esa verdad. Solo le basta observar los ojos de su amigo desviándose hasta los de Draco Malfoy. Solo han coincidido durante, ¿cuánto?, ¿cinco segundos, quizás? Y ha podido leer media vida en ellos, intimidad, complicidad. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Harry irradia magia, de todo tipo, y de esta también, y le agrada ver que Malfoy le responde con la misma intensidad, parece preocupado, pero no lo estaba cuando ellos han entrado. Se siente preocupado por Harry.

Pero lo que más le enerva, más que Harry le haya ocultado aquello, es por qué esa opción no entraba en su cabeza, es decir, de entre todas las posibilidades para resolver esa pregunta, ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que si Harry intentaba librar a Malfoy era porque tenían una relación? Sabe que es lista, la deducción es su especialidad, pero ni Sherlock Holmes en un momento de extrema lucidez podría haber concluido algo tan descabellado. ¿O sí? Quizás debería plantearse la opción de contratar un John Watson.

—¿Está diciendo que usted mantiene una relación de carácter romántico con el señor Malfoy?

—Sí —dice sin vacilar.

—Es consciente de que…

—De todo —lo interrumpe—. Soy consciente de que puedo perder mi trabajo, mi reputación y todo lo que mi nombre representa en el mundo mágico, pero nunca le he dado importancia a eso. Así que; sí, soy plenamente consciente de lo que hago, así que le rogaría que lo indultase lo más pronto posible, porque lo quiero devuelta conmigo.

Sus ojos han estado fijos en Draco durante esa última declaración. Sus ojos son agua marina, verde, atraída como la marea por la luz plateada de la luna.

Hermione se acerca a Harry mientras observa como Draco es liberado e intenta llegar a él, pero su amiga le para.

—¿No pensabas contármelo?

—Lo siento, te juro que quería…

—Si, claro —dice mientras intenta que los ojos de Harry se posen en ella aunque sea un segundo, ya que no para de mirar a su espalda, donde el slytherin parece estar discutiendo con el guardia.

—Me debes muchas explicaciones, no entiendo como demonios…

—Te las daré. Solo quiero que entiendas que ya no es un niño y yo tampoco y no hacemos las mismas cosas que en el colegio, ahora somos diferentes, hemos madurado y…

—Ya, ya… si es el cuento de siempre, chico molesta a chica, chico le tira del pelo… ¡a mí me lo vas a decir! —ve a Harry sonreír, agradecido, es lo que esperaba oír; y ella llevaba esperando tanto tiempo verle así que no puede decir nada más—. Corre a por él.

Y lo hace, porque está deseando que la distancia entre ellos termine de una vez, desea tocarlo para ver que es real y decirle tantas cosas…

Cuando por fin sale de allí, ambos se reúnen y no sabe por donde empezar. Se miran nerviosos. Ambos boquean como dos quinceañeras con sobredosis de hormonas.

—Lo siento —comienza a escupir como si las palabras le quemasen en la boca—. Pero pensé que no podrían culparte por algo que no habías hecho, y luego tuve miedo porque tú no querías contarlo y dudé. Y yo quería pedírtelo de otra forma, y no delante de treinta vejestorios, en casa, nosotros dos solos, pero ya no puedo hacer nada así que ahora ya sabes lo que quiero.

Ahí está, el puzzle que es Harry Potter, con piezas que son inseguridad, terquedad, valentía, ingenuidad y un toque de inteligencia selectiva, que aunque diferentes, encajan perfectamente entre sí. ¿Para que conformarse con una pieza si puede tenerle todo entero? Ni partes Gryffindor, ni partes Hufflepuff.

Lo calla con un beso. Le sujeta la cara con ambas manos con suavidad y siente que se deshace entre ellas. Y las de Harry en su cintura. Es increíble como las esposas de metal en sus muñecas, duras y frías, eran menor condena que esos labios sobre los suyos. Harry profundiza el beso, prácticamente lo devora con ansias, lo ha echado de menos y se afana en demostrarlo.

—Potter estamos dando un espectáculo —dice separándose.

—Al que no le guste que no mire —sentencia antes de volver a morderle sin reparos.

Así de simple, el hombre de las pocas, pero irrefutables palabras. El hombre que él quiere aunque no lo reconozca. El auror en el trabajo, el héroe en el callejón, el hijo en la madriguera. El hombre en su vida. Él y solamente él.

**FIN**


End file.
